


StormRacer

by IcyArrow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyArrow/pseuds/IcyArrow
Summary: Barry Allen isn't  the only one in the family to be hit by the lightning due to the storm cloud formed by the accelerator explosion. We all have heard the story of the Flash, but this is the story of his sister Elizabeth Allen aka StormRacer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cumberhiddleston92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberhiddleston92/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. The cover of the story was found on DeviantArt by Slongsongkosong.
> 
> Elizabeth Allen belongs to HiddlestonMiller and if you like the character I suggest going to check out her fic You had me Frozen. Kazla is of my own creation. 
> 
> *********************************
> 
> Author note: This is my first ever fanfic which is exciting and nerve racking. I know very little of the Flash. I have seen a few episodes but have not read the comic books. Therefore due to lack of knowledge this will be non cannon. This will also be a slow burning fic so, if you are reading just for smut you are in the wrong place. Will add tags as the story progresses.
> 
> Thank you to my good friend Cumberhiddleston92 for allowing me to use your character. Your story inspired me and this is my gift to you. 
> 
> Also this is posted on Wattpad under a different username.

Footsteps echo through the darkness as the street lamp reveals a slim figure with short brown hair. Passing by shops only slowing down when approaching a blue brick building labeled Crystal Blue. A bell rings above as the door opens to reveal full bookshelves, shelves filled with gems, herbs, candles and other worldly items. Walking past a burning incense calming the figure's nervousness, while approaching the counter. "Welcome Elizabeth," a soft spoken voice announces. "It's so good to see you again. One would think you would be out with your brother at  S.T.A.R labs. The showcase says its innovating and will change how we see the world"

"Barry is on another case and I'm not that into science. I'm using the time to walk the  city and take in the sites. I wanted to tell you sooner Kazla but... I'm going into the Marine Corp and I'm leaving tomorrow for boot camp," Elizabeth replied. 

Kazla rushes forward and hugged Elizabeth. Pulling back and looking into her honey brown eyes Kazla asked, "Are you sure? I mean you will be gone for 13 weeks!"

"Positive... don't worry so much. I'll be back sooner than you can miss me. The only thing I will regret is not being able to take the rune necklace you gave me."

"You know that's impossible," Kazla exclaims. "I know!" As she snaps her fingers "Let me close up shop and we can head to the park."

"We can even lay on the branches of our tree and look up into the stars like old times," Elizabeth mentioned as she helped close up. 

Spotting an old picture of Kazla and herself, she reached out and placed her hand below it. She was sitting on the ground with her foot propped on a soccer ball leaning her back against Kazla's back and turning her face towards the camera smiling. Both of them are wearing jerseys, but couldn't be more different. Elizabeth's brown hair was styled in a pixie cut framing her narrow face. Honey brown eyes sparkled in the sun and even with the uniform, it was apparent her body was well toned. Her skin was fair, smooth and blemished free. 

Kazla mimicking the same position worked out well as the only similarity was their height. Her midnight hair was braided into a pony enhancing her bronze skin. If one looked closely enough every inch of skin was covered in symbols of a dull yellow. The majority doesn't get that far as the eyes naturally were drawn to the Snow White eyes. Not even a hint of black and that was off putting for many locals. A loud boom was heard and not only shook the store, but, brought her back into the present.

Just as Elizabeth was going to remove her hand from the metal pole a lightning bolt traveled through it and into her. In a blink of a second she felt pain in the back of her head like she got sucker punched from behind. A weird shock flowed through her body and locked it up tighter and was thrown across the room hitting a shelf with glass trinkets. Glass hit the floor, shattering and covering the floor as the lights blacked out inside and out. Kazla shouted out while running. Elizabeth was unable to respond with the shock of what happened and the buzzing inside her head. Feeling lightheaded, she started to lay down, but Kazla grabbed her before she was able to.

"Elizabeth look at me, please look at me," Kazla demanded. Honey brown eyes looked up and eventually focused on the snow white eyes gleaming in concern. 

"I'm alright...I think. Guess we have more work ahead of us this evening," Elizabeth laughed.

"Work? You just got zapped and thrown! Sounds to me you are already army strong."

Elizabeth waved off the concerns, "I'm fine. Truly besides the buzzing will go away. I can't risk going to the Hospital. What if they decide to keep me overnight for tests. I can't miss my bus tomorrow."

At least let me  bandage you to ease my piece of mind if nothing else," Kazla countered as ambulances and fire trucks flew by the store.

"Lighting must have struck other places as well," Elizabeth pondered. "Hope everyone's all right."

"Well, I'm not worried about others right now. I'm worried about that head of yours. You smashed it pretty good." 

Elizabeth carefully stood and moved behind the counter with help. Listening to Kazla steps as she went to retrieve candle lamps. Sitting on a stool she watched Kazla light the lamps and searching through a dark wood box with first aid engraved on the top. 

While attending to the injuries Kazla asked, "How is Barry and your dad taking the news." 

"Umm... I haven't told them yet." was the reply.

"You haven't told them? What are you just going to disappear in the middle of the night. What are you thinking?"

"You know dad, he worries about us. I didn't want to fight with him my last few days. I'll tell him tomorrow morning. Besides, he wouldn't understand. I don't want to work in a stuffy office, I want to be out there making a difference."

"If anyone can do It, it's you," Kazla replied, as Elizabeth jerked her leg back in pain. "Sorry, there was a bit of glass in the cut. Looks like you would be safer staying here tonight with the lights still being out."

"It'll be a slumber party just like old times," Elizabeth said, as she felt her leg being bandaged. 

"There that should do it. The guest bedroom is already set up."

"I should help —"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kazla exclaimed. "You need to go rest with all your injuries you gained. I'l finish up here, you just head to bed."

Not being able to fight logic, Elizabeth grabbed a lantern and headed upstairs to bed. Falling asleep to the sound of a broom scratching across the floor and glass shards clinking against each other. 

A gruff voice demanded we put our heads between our knees. When I boarded this bus, I knew there was no turning back. My only regret was telling dad where I was going through a note that was held down by my cell phone.  
Going to boot camp all that's allowed is the clothes on your back, an address paper, and a few stamps. Anything else was either thrown out or kept in storage. The line to fill out the forms for electronics was fairly long. "Great a bunch of idjits in my regiment," I thought. No one was home the morning I stopped to tell my family the news. A note on the fridge, let me know there was an explosion at S.T.A.R Labs. Hundreds injured, several dead and the pressure to hold up the world lies on the police to solve the case. 

The bus jolts to a halting stop, jousting all of the passengers forward. The doors open and the yelling has begun. We are forcefully directed to stand in a formation that is outlined by yellow feet. The drill Sargent than "welcomed" us to Paris Island.  This is where I'll break and be remade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shutout to Lunawolf1111, slycatsmeow, and a mysterious guest. Thank you for the Kudos. When I received the notifications it was the highlight of my day.

They say Paris Island Marine boot camp is a nightmare, they were highly mistaken. It’s more along the lines of having your wrist tied behind your back, hopping on one leg, juggling three balls while fighting a dragon and yet I would do it all again. The weeks slowly passed by with each having special memories to look back upon.

The first four weeks were the worst. Dealing with homesickness, yelling and the physical training was overwhelming. 17 days in and I was finally able to sit down and use my “free time” to write home. My first letter was addressed to Kazla which I used to reassure her that I was doing as well as can be expected and I was healing up nicely from the accident. The buzzing in my head went away soon after I arrived, just as I expected. Unfortunately, at odd times I would feel a tingling sensation run through my body and I would shock myself on everything. Thus my nickname was jolt. The following two letters were heading to Dad and Barry, knowing Barry would share the letter with Iris.

It didn’t take long for my platoon to get to know me. After all, I was practically famous by the third week. I can't carry a rhythm to save my life and during PT was no exception. In fact, it was even worse with stress and I would end up messing up right after each punishment. Let's just say my platoon wasn't exactly thrilled to be with me. After a few weeks one of my Sargent’s pulled me aside and into their office. I was thinking I was done for, this was it, I was going to be sent home all because I couldn’t stay on beat.

Sargent Nagrand in a calming voice asked, “Are you retarded? Like retarded retarded.”

I felt touched that she would ask, but it soon made way to shock, relief and finally embarrassment after processing what was asked. How the hell do I even respond?

After spending time reassuring her that I was in fact all there in the head and having the test support my claim, I was able to head back to training. My next challenge, proving my word by improving.

One, two, three, strike! One, two, three, strike! The sound of gravel crunching beneath a pair of boots is the only warning I receive of a Sargent approaching. The sound stops right behind my left shoulder. I try not to falter while being scrutinized. Thump, thump, thump, thrawk. I focus all my attention on my strikes.

“Recruit, are you finished playing Patty Cake with the bag?” a deep penetrating voice asks.

“Sir, yes, Sir,” I yell back in my hoarse voice.

“What’s that recruit? I didn’t hear you,” Sargent Lawson replied.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” I shouted as loud as I could.

“Then I want to see you attacking as if you were fighting Hades himself. Do I make myself clear recruit?"

"Sir, yes --" my response dies in my throat as his hands laid on my waist and firmly adjust my body to his standards. I feel the curiosity coming from my platoon, as I refocus my attention on the training. Unfortunately, it also didn't slip by the sergeant, not that I expected it to. He commanded the entire platoon to get down and do push ups, all the while giving a lecture on proper body alignment and breathing.  
The next few days I feel the weight of his stormy blue eyes as I go about my scheduled routine. Every time we make eye contact I try to decipher what may lay beneath. The frustration is building as I just can't get a read on him or his attention. Standing in line at the mess hall I start to over think the issue at hand. My frustration begins to boil over and the tingling sensation travels from my body through the tray, down the metal buffet, and shocking the other recruits. The yelps of pain bring the attention of the sergeants' in the mess hall. Overcome by shock I didn't even think to act like the others. The tingling sensation disappeared as soon as the others jumped away from the line. "Was I the cause? Is this related to all the times I have shocked myself?" I pondered as Sargent Lawson approaches.

Kaden Lawson knew he couldn't pin what happened on recruit Elizabeth Allen and yet he had a strange nagging feeling in the back of his head that she was the cause of it. From the stories the Sargants' swap at night he knew Ms. Allen couldn't keep a beat, quick witted, and decent in combat training. How she managed to shock herself and now others was a mystery he planned to solve.  
"Recruit Jolt, present yourself!”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” I replied, snapping to attention.

“What is the rank insignia of Captain Crunch?” he questioned.

“Sir the rank insignia of Captain Crunch is two berries connected together, Sir!” I exclaimed.

“Left face, about face, and get the hell out of my face,” he screamed centimeters from me. Preceding to do what I was told, I couldn’t help but notice the sparkle in his eyes. His amusement was plainly clear as the corner of his lips turned up just enough to be noticeable. That small smirk lightened my heart more than I care to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was working on a project of combing Batman Love Letter and Lovecraft Letter. Back when Lovecraft Letter was still in the making I created cards using the PDF Rulebook. I recently did a touch up on the cards and typed out a Rulebook that combined both. If you have never heard of Batman Love Letter. I suggest you check it out. It's a really fun, light game.

The Marines have always been connected to water in some way or another. Therefore, it was no surprise when swim week approached. Being from Missouri I was unprepared as I was only able to swim and practiced my strokes in the community pools, but could not swim in clothes and had to do all my practicing in a bathing suit. Swimming in a bathing suit is completely different than swimming in gear, not only do you have boots, hats, rifles, but you also have roughly 42 pounds of added weight constantly pulling you down. We started off doing a 25 meter swim across the pool. As we jumped in to start our trek I noticed some gravel fell from me.

Praying Sargasnt Nagrand didn't notice I took off and started swimming with the stroke they showed. I steadied my pace and focused on my breathing and body movement. My top arm pulls back followed by the bottom arm, turning my head to get a measured amount of air while kicking before recovering the arms to streamline position. To me, I thought I was doing fantastic, to the outsider, I probably looked like a demented fish flopping around on dry land. Following that we then had to jump off a tower in the abandon ship position. Unlike some of the other recruits climbing up the 10 foot ladder was no issue. With my hands crossed I take a step off and immediately cross my ankles. I hold my breath just in time as the water makes way to the impact of my body and immediately surges back. My body is being pulled down by the weight of my clothes. I immediately open my eyes and begin to kick and claw my way through. Breaking through the water I take a deep breath before evening myself out and swimming. Fellow recruit Drake Walker had to eat some crow for being afraid of heights. Lucky for him his resurface was a breeze.

I decided to catch my breath while Neil Prescott struggled to finish his swim. It's amazing how many people you run into from your local town but never knew. Just as my breathing returned to normal Sargeant Nagrand ordered all of us back into the deep end. Treading water with our hands up in the air was no easy feat. My legs were burning and the 4 minutes we were staying afloat seemed more like 10 minutes. Just as we were finished Kaden made his way onto the pool deck. I prayed that he wouldn't extend our treading even longer.

Sergeant Lawson stopped in front of us and asked in a booming voice, "Which of your sorry asses contaminated the pool by bringing the stones in?"

I quickly responded, "I did, Sir!" while thinking, oh shit, why did I think I could get away without anyone noticing.  
"Everyone here will continue to tread water until Jolt has collected ALL the stones and brought them to the side one at a time. You can thank her later." A mixture of voice replied immediately with "yes, Sir!"

Going to the bottom was the easiest part as the added weight of my clothes helped, but as I started to make my way upward I was feeling a burning sensation in my lungs. I needed air and I needed it now! Reaching to the side, I placed another stone down while taking a moment to catch my breath.

"What do you think your doing recruit? This isn't free time. Now get your butt down there and bring me the rest."  
With a quick reply I pushed off and headed down yet again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neil having a hard time keeping his head above, legs were kicking rapidly in any direction. Spending more energy in panic would tire him out sooner and was not as efficient for staying above water. His head submerged underneath a buoy was thrown to him. As I returned to my last rock, Sargent Nagrand pulled Neil from the water and sent him out. I couldn't help but feel bad as he was so close to completing and because I dropped a few stones he would have to take another course. I turned my attention to Sergeant Lawson as he told me I would contain the stones in a bottle and carry Mr. Rocky everywhere I go.

While being worn out we pushed through the last two steps. We swam to the shallow end where we proceeded to shed our riffle, helmet and vest underwater in 10 seconds. Those who were unable to do the task were pulled out and would get instructions with another try. Following that we then had to swim 25 meters with a service pack. Finally, we passed and could take a break and relax. One by one the others would get up and head to the showers to wash before heading to the mess hall. Finally, after stretching out my muscles and letting them rest I pulled myself up and headed to the door. As I reached for the handle, the door sprang open catching me off guard and smashing into me. My body fell to the ground and I rolled away and onto my feet.  
"Hey, watch what you're doing, will you. You can really hurt someone with the way you're going on." I remarked.

"YOU!" Neil shouted at me, his eyes darkening in anger.

"Wha-" I try to say when all of a sudden he charges at me and pushes me into the water and follows.

I swim upwards to get air when I feel hands wrap around my neck. He would expect me to struggle and go up for air, which mean my only option is to go down. Turning my head and moving downwards I slip through and swim away, focusing all my attention forwards. I feel the water start to churn and I switch directions heading for the side. 

Just as I reached the side a vortex sucks me in. Tumbling around I couldn't see or breath. My directions were all messed up and I couldn't tell which way is up. Thrashing around I used the little oxygen I had left, but it was to no avail. My lungs were starving for oxygen. Darkness was encroaching and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. My body felt more alive than ever before strangely enough. The tingling sensation I felt before were never this bad before. I stopped my struggles and concentrated. With skilled focus I gathered the energy into my hands. The energy started to build and just as my sight went black and I took a breath of water, the energy exploded. Immediately I felt a shift in the water as I was flung into the side as the water tried right itself. The ache in my body was the last thing I felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing the first chapter. Please consider leaving kudos if you enjoyed it and comments are appropriated.


End file.
